


Chasing Heaven

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Sex on the Beach, Shameless Smut, Unprotected Sex, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Loki and Darcy having sex on the beach
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Kudos: 21





	Chasing Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Public sex - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 1st Oct 👻
> 
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistake will be on me.

“You naughty little minx. What were you thinking Darcy?” Loki grabbed the back of Darcy's long hair as he pounded her from behind. Darcy let out a series of moans while her hands groped at the terry cloth fabric that shielded her skin from the sand. 

The rumble of waves that crashed the cliff shadowed every growl and gasped that out from both Darcy and Loki’s mouth. It didn’t take a long time for him to feel that velvety inner walls squeezed him tightly. Darcy was close.

With a groan, Loki held onto Darcy’s hips as he gave her his punishing thrust. “Uhhh— Loki, I’m ff—fuck,” a powerful thrust sent Darcy’s upper body forward as her forehead fell on the beach towel. The contrast of her creamy white naked skin with his fully clothed leather clothing fastened the sensation down to his cock. 

Loki blanketed her as he whispered next to her ear, “you been a bad pet today Darcy. Laying naked on the beach like no one can’t see you.”

“Mmmphh—,” she bites her lower lips as the leather and metal zipper from Loki’s pants rubbed on her ass cheek.

“Testing my patience like you always do…” immediately Loki pulled out and jerked himself off. With a loud curse, he shot a series of hot sticky cum directly at her opening. Darcy’s wet fold gasped in nothingness as it left unsatisfied.

Loki gave Darcy a smacked on her ass as he zipped himself up. “Come on, put that bikini back. I want to make sure my cum still there before I finish you tonight.” Darcy sent Loki her best murderous glare as she slowly put her green and gold two piece bikini back on her curvy body.

〄〄〄

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are highly desirable 💋
> 
> —
> 
> I’m @chuuulip on tumblr.


End file.
